las primas de kuwabara
by SoyNadie
Summary: Las primas de Kuwabara intentan visitarle pero cada vez se les hace mas imposible llegar a su destino...chapter 3 online!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! - este es mi primer fanfic - la verdad es bastante tonto pero me gusta como me va quedando… n.n **

**I. Advertencia: lo mas seguro es que cambie la personalidad de los personajes ñ.ñU **

**II. Advertencia :los personages de yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen, fueron creados por el gran YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI 0.**

**Primer capi: perdiendo el vuelo.**

La habitación esta oscura, pero un pequeño rayo de sol entra por la pequeña ventana de la caravana dándole un brillo al pelo castaño claro de mi hermana, que se encuentra durmiendo. Miré el reloj marcaba las siete y media…LAS SIETE Y MEDIA!!!

-Haruco!!! Despierta!!!

-…zZzZzzzZ….zzzZzzZzz.

- Oh! maldita sea Haruco despierta perderemos el vuelo a Tokio!!!

-zzzZzzzzZZzzzzzzZzzz…

La abofeteo, pero nada, como siempre mi hermanita no reacciona, es mas esta ¿hablando en sueños?

-mmMmmM… si adoro los helados…. si, el de chocolate, el de fresa, el de limón…mmmMMmmm…esta copa tiene todos los helados del mundo…zzzZzzzzzZZZzzzzzz.

-HARUCO!!! despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta…DESPIERTA!!!

-mmMmmMmm… ¿Qué hora es?

-ahora mismo las ocho menos diez.

-LAS OCHO MENOS DIEZ!!! Hicaru podrías haberme despertado antes!!!

- ¬.¬ # Date prisa que perdemos el vuelo!!!

-------------------------------------AEROPUERTO-------------------------------------------------

-ufff!!! Llegamos justo a tiempo, vamos a dejar el equipaje.

-….

- Haruco al menos contéstame.

-….

-Genial ya desapareció.

Miro a mis alrededores pero no la diviso "¿Dónde se habrá metido? Mmm…haber piensa hicaru, piensa… haber ¿A dónde iría si fuese haruco? ya se! pensare como ella mmmm…. tengo 16 años duermo y duermo y duermo y si no duermo estoy comiendo...¡¡claro en el restaurante!!! Seguro que esta allí", me dirijo al restaurante y allá esta ella "se la ve histérica, grita mucho y tiene ¿un trozo de tomate en el pelo?" me acerco a ella y veo a un hombre de mediana edad más histérico que mi hermana "creí que eso no era posible pero mis ojos no mienten".

-haru ¿Qué sucede?

-pasa que este señor no me deja en paz y encima sufre perdida de memoria, primero me dice que pase y coma todo lo que quiera que hay buffet libre y ahora dice que le pague lo que comí.

-(gritando y siendo sarcástico) señorita con todo lo que usted se ha comido podríamos haber alimentado al tercer mundo.

-Oh vamos señor no es para tanto si solo comí 13 platos, además si pone buffet libre es porque es libre de pagar u.u.

-ñ.ñ Haruco ¿te has comido trece platos?

-pues claro que no hicaru, solo me comí la comida pero los platos los deje. -.

- ò.Ó# bien aquí nadie se va sin pagar así que darme los 8000 yenes.

- verá solo tengo 500 yenes ¿Haruco cuanto tienes tu?

-mmm espera que lo miro…. 150 yenes un caramelo y un botón!!! n.n

-señor me temo que solo le podemos dar 650 yenes y el resto se los pagare en cuanto pueda pero ahora tenemos que marcharnos o perderemos el avión.

-------------------------------------AL POCO TIEMPO--------------------------------------------

Por fin veo despegar al avión todo es perfecto excepto que ni yo ni mi hermanita vamos en él, estamos en la cocina del restaurante fregando platos. 'como siempre mi hermanita me involucró a mí TT'.

-hicaru ¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Qué por que esa cara¿Es que acaso ves normal que estemos fregando platos¿Te das cuenta que gracias a ti no tenemos avión, no tenemos dinero y no tenemos nada?!!?

-tranquila con 100 yenes ya podemos llamar… u.u

-100 yenes ¿es que acaso los tienes?

-claro!!! no le di todo a ese hombre, me guarde 100 yenes. u.u

-bueno y aun teniendo el dinero para llamar no tenemos a nadie, te recuerdo que papá y mamá nos dejaron en Osaka y se marcharon del país a hacer el reportaje.

-ya pero Tokio no esta tan lejos podemos ir haciendo autostop. u.u

-yo no are autostop. ¬.¬

-pues si nunca quieres hacer nada… sabes tu vida es tan poco emocionante. u.u

-te parece poco emocionante aguantarte a ti todos los días durante 16 largos años, tu una persona que tiene que ir con correa y bozal por la calle porque sino desaparece y se lo come todo, y si no se lo come lo rompe… ò.Ó

- ya esta!! te pareces a shizuru!!!. ò.ó

-(las dos a la vez) LLAMEMOS A SHIZURU!!! n.n

-mira Haruco!! una cabina!! uno de los mejores inventos creados por el hombre…bla,bla,bla…no crees que es el aparato mas bonito -.

-¿y a mí me llamas loca ilusionada de la vida?¬.¬ mete el dinero y llama de una vez!!!

-esta bien esta bien dame el dinero. u.u

-el dinero,…. ¿el dinero¿E-L D-I-N-E-R-O?

-no me digas que lo perdiste!!! 0.0

-a…. pues… si u.u

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh¿y ahora que hacemos? estamos solas, sin dinero. TT.

-tranquila hicaru algo se me ocurrirá. n.n

-haber enana ¿qué vas hacer?

- primero no me llames enana!!! Que soy mas alta que… que….. mmmm….ahora no se me ocurre nada pero seguro que hay algo mas bajo que yo!!! segundo ya veras como consigo dinero para llamar.

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-bailar y cantar n.n

-o.o ¿bailar y cantar?

- siiiiiii!!! 0 hay que ser torero, poner el alma en el fuego!!!(8) oleeeeeee!!!

- Haruco para de hacer el ridículo!!!

-pero mira ya me han dado 650 yenes!! n.n

-o.o 650 yenes? esperame!!! n.n

-(las dos juntas) I just wanna live Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me I just wanna live Just wanna live _[x6.!!_

-wuuuuu!! GOOD CHARLOTTE los mejores!!! -

---------------------------------A LA MEDIA HORA----------------------------------------------

-somos ricas!!!0 siiiii!!! ahora puedo comer en el buffet libre todo lo que quiera!!0

-no creo que nos dejen pasar hermanita. TT

- bueno entonces podemos pagar una suite y dormir -.

-ahora si que te apoyo!!! estoy tan cansada de este dia pero primero tendriamos que llamar.

-no creo que haga falta, tu movil esta sonando. seguro que es shizuru, ponlo en manos libres.

-ok

-------------------------------------LLAMADA-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Si?

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAIS PEDASO DE BESTIAS? ò.Ó#

-estamos camino a una suite es que perdimos el vuelo ñ.ñ

-¿COMO QUE PERDIERO EL VUELO?¿TAN ESTUPIDAS SON USTEDES?

-oye!! no te metas con mi hermana!!ò.ó

-SE LO DIJE A LAS DOS!!!

- jajaja hicaru te han llamado estúpida!!

-a ti también!!

-am.. es verdad ñ.ñU

-jiji mira que a veces no te enteras de lo que te dicen haruco. n.n

-si tienes razón a veces soy muy despistada ñ.n

-ya como aquella vez que

-QUEREIS HACERME CASO!!! ò.Ó

-oh! si lo sentimos shizuru.

-BIEN, OIRME HE MANDADO A KUWABARA Y A DOS AMIGOS A BUSCARLAS EN FURGONETA, A LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA, ESTARAN EN EL PARQUE BEIKA NO LOS HAGAN RABIAR PORFAVOR YA SABEN QUE VUESTRO PRIMO TIENE PACIENCIA PERO SUS AMIGOS…BUENO UNO NO TIENE MUY BUEN HUMOR QUE DIGAMOS Y EL OTRO SE PASA DE TENER BUEN HUMOR.

-tranqui primita seremos buenas.

-BIEN ENTONCES HASTA MAÑANA! n.n

-hasta mañana shizuru!!!

**Quedo feo verdad??TTOTT**

**Bueno es lo que hay! nOn**

**En el próximo capi aparecen mas personajes y supongo que quedara mejor…-**

**Si hay alguien que le aya gustado (cosa que dudo) déjame un review! Y si hay alguien que lo deteste déjame un review! Ya que de alguna manera tengo que saber como mejorar n.n**

**Ah!! Si alguien se pregunta de donde saco tantas boludeces juntas…la respuesta es que soy asi! Si muchas de las cosas escritas me pasaron en verdad n.nU **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! nOn aca les dejo el segundo capítulo esta mucho mas interesante que el primero u.u espero que les guste . **

**Capi II: los amigos de kazuma.**

-aaaah! Hicaru podrías haberme dejado dormir mas tiempo… -.-Zz

-¿pero que dices? Si no hay nada mejor que madrugar! (pero si son las 12!)Ven vamos a aquella banca Kazuma no tardará en llegar.- dijo hicaru señalando unas bancas verdes del parque.

-…. Como quieras.

Haruco apenas se mantenía en pie y caminaba muy parecido a un zombi, mientras su hermana estaba muy atenta a todo y se la veía muy despierta, pasaron los minutos y kuwabara no llegaba, hicaru comenzaba a preocuparse por su primo mientras que Haruco se había vuelto a dormir en una de las bancas (no tiene remedio es como yo -.-U).

-donde diablos se habrá metido? Espero que se encuentre bien…-decía para si misma (ya que haru dormía ñ.ñ) hicaru.- dios y si le paso algo? A lo mejor tubo un accidente… no, no y no! No puedo decir esas cosas! Pero y si le paso algo? Buaaaaahh!! Nos quedamos sin chofer TTOTT…. Y ahora quien nos llevará a Tokio?.- repetía una y otra vez hicaru moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro "dramatizando" como si de una obra de teatro se tratase.

-por favor hicaru…. Has un favor al mundo y piensa en voz baja que algunos queremos dormir! Además la gente piensa que te escapaste del psiquiátrico.

-um? A si lo siento… me deje llevar por mis pensamientos… u.u… pero no crees que tarda demasiado?

- o.o pues ahora que lo dices… shii! nOn pero tranquila ya vendrá! Kazuma es así siempre lento para todo!

Ambas hermanas empezaron a reír y a gastarse bromas entre ellas se entretuvieron tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado tres horas … asta que empezaron a oír un enorme escándalo en la otra punta del parque se oían cosas como :" el inútil nos mata como no estén aquí!" "como se llamaban?" "hakuno y hikaku?" "imbecil hicaru y haruco!! Ò.Ó" " eh oye hiei devuélveme el megáfono!" …las dos hermanas corrieron al sitio de donde provenían los gritos y vieron a dos pelinegros discutiendo e intentando quitarse el megáfono y a un pelirrojo muy apuesto (claramente no es kuwabara xD) intentando calmar a sus amigos…

-mmm…. Ahí no esta kazuma no creo que nos busquen a nosotras u.u

-y que si no nos buscan? Acaso no te fijaste en lo lindos que son? 0 Propongo irnos con ellos además recién gritaron nuestros nombres nOn.

-haruco no podemos son unos desconocidos para nosotras no seria prudente ir con esos chicos.

-ey oye has lo que quieras yo me voy con ellos u.u- y sin mas haruco cogió su mochila y se acerco a ellos dejando a su hermana enfadada por su desobediencia. (porcierto mencione que llevaban mochilas antes? 0.0Uu)-Hola!! n.n ustedes eran los que gritaban mi haruco verdad?

-eh? A si, mucho gusto mi nombre es shuichi minamino n.n ellos son yusuke urameshi y hiei, somos amigos de kazuma n.n.

-sois sus amigos? Yo soy haruco itsujaky y aquella-dijo señalando a su hermana que se encontraba a varios metros aun enfadada- es mi hermana mayor hicaru itsujaky n.n.

-itsujaky? Entonses no sois primas de kazuma?- preguntaba yusuke muy confundido…

-pues claro que somos familia pero por parte de madre nOn…¿y bien? ¿Dónde esta mi primo?

-pues veras… se ha puesto muy enfermo y por eso te hemos venido a buscar nosotros ñ.ñU- contesto kurama no muy seguro de que las chicas se vallan a fiar de ellos de hecho notaba que hicaru quien no se acercaba a ellos los miraba desde lejos con mucha desconfianza.

-¿enfermo? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿se pondrá bien?- empezó haruco a interrogar sin parar.

-hn! Claro que se pondrá bien el muy inútil se comió la comida de yusuke eso es todo.(o.o quizás es como la mía! .)

-oye hiei no te metas con mi comida! Que he mejorado muchísimo en la cocina.

-hn! Animal si lo mandaste derechito al hospital! De todas formas no me interesa hn!

-ya vale dejar las peleas a un lado aunque solo sea por un día.- reclamaba un pelirrojo muy cansado de las constantes peleas de hiei contra "el mundo" (es que siempre esta peleando u.u) –por cierto haruco te importaría decirle a tu hermana que tenemos que marcharnos… no quiero acabar conduciendo de noche…

-umm… bien se lo diré pero me costará convencerla de que no sois malos u.u

- jeje ñ.ñU intenta no tardar demasiado…

-ok ok veré lo que puedo hacer. – y sin mas se acercó a su hermana- hicaru n.n ven, ellos son amigos de kazuma nuestro primo esta enfermo y ellos nos llevarán a Tokio en su lugar … n.n

-no! Ya te dije que no me iré con desconocidos…prefiero pasar la noche en la calle será mas seguro u.u

-bien como quieras pues que te diviertas porque yo me voy con ellos. Ò.ó

-has lo que quieras ¬.¬

Haruco comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los chicos "hay hicaru, hicaru , hicaru… te conozco demasiado bien dentro de unos segundos estarás corriendo detrás mío jeje solo tengo que decir las palabras mágicas X3" –solo espero que no te pase nada en este enorme parque cuando todo este oscuro… y haga mucho frío… y se oiga solo el ladrido de los perros….y.- haruco iba a continuar con su "discurso" pero no siguió ya que su hermana ya estaba a su lado."jeje tal como lo imaginé".

-vendrás? Ven que te los presento nOn. –Decía haruco muy contenta por conseguir que su hermana le haga caso- por cierto el bajito es mió jijiji-le dijo en un susurro.

-o///o los acabas de conocer y ya te gusta uno? Hicaru eres única n.n

-hey! Ya estáis aquí n.n yo soy yusuke urameshi nOn y el es shuichi minamino.

-es un placer señorita n.n- decía muy amablemente kurama.

- lo mismo digo … oye no eran tres chicos?...

-mmm si es verdad hicaru mmm y vuestro amigo?

-allí- decía yusuque señalando un enorme árbol… apenas se veía el imiko de lo alto que había subido.- se llama hiei

-0.0 jajajaja parece un mono! xD- haruco apenas se mantenía de pie ya que sus carcajadas no se lo permitían.

-haruco por favor deja de reírte no quiero que se enfade -.-U

-¿por qué shuichi? No digas que se enfada por todo! Es un GRU-ÑON! No no lo creo verdad ¿

-ñ.ñU pues es algo así jeje tu evita hacer comentarios sobre él jeje digamos que es capaz de matarte… ñ.ñU- contestaba un pelirrojo muy avergonzado por el poco humor de su amigo.

-jaja bien, bien de acurdooo ajjajajaja no puedo parar jajaja- (nunca les ha pasado? Malditos ataque de risa a mi me paso en un funeral -.-Uu)

-bien y a que hora nos vamos? Shuichi era no?

-si, es shuichi… pues deberíamos irnos ya … venir la furgoneta esta por allí.

Haruco povs

Valla furgoneta mas fea parece una tostadora con ruedas… a hicaru parece gustarle…aunque si lo pienso mejor ella con tal de no caminar se monta en cualquier cosa ¬.¬… la verdad es que no imagine que fuera tan fea…

La furgoneta era verde y tenia unas enormes flores fucsias por todos los rincones, tenia varias abolladuras probablemente de los constantes choques ñ.ñU y el cristal de la parte delantera estaba un poco quebrado además de sucio.

-vamos a ir en eso??? TTOTT que fea!!

-calma haru-chan por dentro esta mucho mejor… ya lo veras.. la furgoneta es de mi madre y bueno no la cuida demasiado.- decía un apenado yusuke.

- hn! Ningen si no te gusta te vas andando (a que no saben quien dijo esto xD)

-hermana no te quejes al menos podremos ir a casa de nuestra prima…

-pero no quiero ir en eso ToT

-por dios haru! Deja de quejarte! Vamos de una ves! ò.ó

-oye a mi no me grites!! Ò.ó

Amabas hermanas juntaron sus caras mirándose directamente a los ojos parecía que echasen llamas…

-calma, calma señoritas… le prometí a kazuma que las llevaría enteras así que no se peleen… u.u

Ambas hermanas subieron a la furgoneta, hicaru se sentó adelante ya que se mareaba, y haruco quedo en medio de los pelinegros en la parte trasera., y kuramita conducía ( es que es al que veo mas prudente u.u')

Empezaron el viaje la carretera estaba muy llena y llevaría días atravesarla así que decidieron ir por la carretera de la montaña, cosa que no fue tampoco muy oportuno ya que estaba lleno de curvas y hicaru se mareaba mucho mas… llevaban una hora conduciendo y todo se tornaba muy aburrido ya que ninguno había hablado…

-juuu!! Me aburro!! Decirme como sabíais que éramos nosotras las primas de kazuma.

-pues kazuma nos dio esta foto nOn y nos dijo vuestros nombres.

En la foto se veía a las dos hermanas comiendo un helado hicaru la mayor llevaba su largo pelo castaño oscuro agarrado en dos coletas bajas y una camiseta verde que conjuntaba muy bien con una falda militar muy cortita, Haruco llevaba una camiseta roja con una calavera negra dibujada en el centro, su pelo castaño claro lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba asta la cintura llevaba unos pantalones negros anchos y mostraba una gran sonrisa al saborear el helado otra cosa que llamaba la atención de la foto era que ambas hermanas tenían los ojos verdes claritos eran realmente preciosos.

-valla no sabía que nuestro primo nos había hecho esta foto…

-a ver haru dámela!

-no jeje píllala si puedes.

-vamos dámela

-no suelta!

Haruco y hicaru comenzaron a pelar por la foto cosa que dificulto la conducción de kurama (una estaba sentada detrás y la otra delante). Hicaru comenzó a largar puñetazos y patadas y haruco no se quedaba atrás ya que empezó a estirar los pelos de su hermana continuaron así un rato Yusuke quien intentaba separarlas recibió varios golpes por parte de las hermanas cosa que provoco que sin querer le dieran a hiei, el imiko inmediatamente empezó a repartir puñetazos aunque no muy fuertes ya que los cuatro se lo estaban tomando como un juego, quien no lo pasaba nada bien era el kitsune quien apenas conseguía mantener la furgoneta en su carril… y de repente el zapato de hicaru fue a parar a la cara de kurama quien perdió el control de la furgoneta inmediatamente cayendo por un enorme barranco…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-gritaban todos no había tiempo para saltar de la furgoneta y así salvar la vida…haruco se agarro fuertemente a los pelos de los pelinegros quienes gritaban mas por el agarre de la joven que por el golpe que se iban a dar, kurama intentaba encontrar una rama para utilizar su látigo y así quedar todos colgados pero no encontraba nada ni siquiera una roca para pillarse tenia que pensar algo rápido o morirían.

**Final del capi jeje no se si alguien sigue esta historia n.nU simplemente amo escribir …**

**¿será el fin de la historia? ¿o kurama lograra encontrar algo? ¿hiei y yusuke se quedaran calvos del estiron de pelos? Todo esto y mucho mas en el capitulo 3 ¡!**

**NARA JAGANSHI:**** mi seguidora nº1 - (la unica tambien xD) gracias por el review! .quedo raro? Yo soy rara xD mas bien quedo feo jeje pero tengo que admitir que no lo escriví en mi mejor estado… ya te contare ya xD nena cuidate y continua con tus fics que son muy buenos besos!!!!**


	3. salvados por una ningen?

Hola! - ya estoy aquí con el tercer capítulo n.n la verdad no me esperaba que fuera bien recibido!! Me puse muy feliz con los reviews que recibí nOn y bueno tardé un poco (bastante) en actualizar pero es que….es que…es…que…no quedaba helado!! TOT caída mundial al estilo anime xD ahí les dejo con el tercer capi que lo disfruten!! Se lo dedico a todos los que me apoyan en esta alocada historia!

Los personajes de yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen (por desgracia)

En el capítulo anterior:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-gritaban todos no había tiempo para saltar de la furgoneta y así salvar la vida…haruco se agarro fuertemente a los pelos de los pelinegros quienes gritaban mas por el agarre de la joven que por el golpe que se iban a dar, kurama intentaba encontrar una rama para utilizar su látigo y así quedar todos colgados pero no encontraba nada ni siquiera una roca para pillarse tenia que pensar algo rápido o morirían…

---Capítulo II: parados en el tiempo.---

Pov's Kurama:

Joder, no hay ni una mísera rama, ni una maldita roca…me temo que no saldremos bien parados de esta…que ironía yo un youkai que supo esquivar la muerte en mis tiempos de youko y ahora voy a morir por un triste barranco…sé que podría salir de la furgoneta y salvarme pero ¿qué será de los demás? Yusuke y Hiei sobrevivirían pero dudo que las primas de Kuwabara los hagan…

Pov's Hiei

Malditos artilugios de metal con ruedas ningen, ¿Cómo se abrían las malditas puertas de esta cosa?...Hn… ¿Quién se cree que es esta maldita ningen para estirarme del pelo? Si lo que pretende es hacerme daño pues no lo consigue… Hn baka ningen… joder seguro que ese youko y Yusuke no querrán salir de esta furgo-cosa, no lo entiendo yo lo haría total si son parientas del Kuwaimbecil ese seguro que son estupidas…

Pov's Haruco

Tralarí, tralará…lerelere, lalala…--Lo sentimos, pero este cerebro no da para mucho mas -.-U –-

Pov's Yusuke

Mi pelo, mi precioso pelo…me duele no entiendo como hace Hiei para no hacer ni siquiera una mueca de dolor, en fin ese no es el caso, tengo que pensar en algo y lo tengo que hacer ya o moriremos estampados como tortitas…mmm…tortitas si salgo de esta le diré a Keiko que me prepare algunas…o no mejor se las pido a su padre porque cocina mucho mejor que ella… bueno tiene muchos mas años de experiencia y eso…no, no, no…tengo que concentrarme en salvarnos de esta pero ¿Cómo?

Pov's Hicaru

Valla…parece que llegó mi fin… ¿POR QUÉ DIOS? ¿POR QUÉ? Con lo joven que soy además aun no me compré el llavero de naruto TToTT

Ese llavero que llevo mirando cada día en la vidriera de la tienda de la esquina de casa…pobre llavero...TToTT

Pov's Haruco

Laralaralaralara…lerelere…valla si que es aburrido esperar el golpe ¡no llegará nunca! En fin algo tengo que hacer… mmm ¡lo tengo!

Empiezo a levantar mis brazos, obligándome a soltar el pelo los amigos de mi primo es una lastima soltar al Hiei ese…en fin los suelto elevo mis brazos y gritó a todo pulmón.-¡¡BASTA YA!!- joder a funcionado, ya no caemos mas… Valla jamás pensé que fuese capaz de hacer esto…se me cierran lo ojos ¿Qué me pasa? Siento que alguien me coge en brazos, sus manos esta frías como el hielo, no puedo mas me duermo, me duer…

La furgoneta se había quedado flotando en el aire con una aura violeta a su alrededor, Kurama cogió a Hicaru y saltó junto con Yusuke ya que no era mucha la distancia al suelo.

Hiei se quedó en la furgoneta intentando acomodarse a Haruco lo mejor posible realmente estaba muy dormida y él intentaba no despertarla, cuando por fin la logró acomodar contra su pecho empezó a observar su rostro…

Pov's Hiei

Se ve tan frágil, tan débil… jamás pensé que tuviese tal poder, ¿Cómo no noté su ki antes?... Señor es tan, tan…linda ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Soy un youkai no tengo derecho a pensar esas cosas… no puedo pensar en ello además ella es solo una niña… pero es una niña hermosa…

Hiei comenzó a ruborizarse por sus pensamientos pues a pesar de que se regañaba a si mismo en el fondo sabía que ella no era una niña y que todo ser tiene derecho a enamorarse por mas ruin y despiadado que sea… Empezó a descender de la furgoneta lentamente asta tocar el suelo, y deposito a Haruco en la sombra de un enorme árbol, miró a sus compañeros quienes apenas se habían percatado de que el youkai ya había saltado ya que los dos intentaban sin éxito calmar a Hicaru, Hiei se sentó cerca de Haruco e izo lo mismo que esta hacía, dormir.

----------A POCOS METROS----------

-Tranquilícese Hicaru-chan por favor, todo esto a de tener una explicación- repetía por vigésima quinta vez el pelirrojo.-le ruego que se siente y descanse…

-¡Que descanse! ¿Es que acaso no viste lo que ha hecho mi hermana?- Gritaba Hicaru al borde de un ataque…

-Ya pero…si vieses lo que somos capaces de hacer nosotros, no es tan raro…

-¿Y qué es lo que son capaces de hacer ustedes? No creo que sean tan raros como lo es mi hermana en estos momentos Yusuke- continuaba con sus gritos y delirios Hicaru.

- La verdad a mi me parece normal, veras… kurama domina la flora, Hiei el fuego negro, yo…bueno yo soy el mejor, el mas fuerte y hermoso de todos y además tengo mi rei gun (se escribe así??? .) Y tu primo es el mas…el mas…

-¿fuerte?-pregunto Hicaru con curiosidad y mucho mas tranquila.

-jajajaja…tu primo es el mas TONTO…si esa es la palabra, tiene el poder de hacer tonterías…jajajaja

-Yusuke no hables así de Kuwabara-regañó Kurama- veras Hicaru tu primo posee un alto poder espiritual y puede concentrarlo para formar una espada….

-¿Poder espiritual? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó inocentemente Hicaru provocando que los jóvenes cayeran al estilo anime.

-Veras el poder espiritual es…-Kurama buscaba las palabras exactas para que Hicaru lograra entenderle pero justo cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por un Hiei recién levantado… (Hawai!! -)

-Hey… los pajarracos esos no se mueven…-dijo señalando a unos patos en el cielo.

Todos miraron a donde el youkai señalaba y definitivamente todo parecía estar congelado, Yusuke cogió rápidamente su telecomunicador e intento llamar a Koenma

Pero no había señal, Hiei corrió por gran parte del terreno buscando algo que se moviese pero nada encontraba…

Pov's Hiei

Hn…

Fin del Pov's Hiei xD

Kurama y Hicaru llevaron a Haruco a la furgoneta y fueron a la carretera principal, pero no había nadie en ella, era como si estuviesen solos en el mundo…

-----CONTUNUARÁ-----

¿Les gustó? Espero que si ¡! nOn.

Bueno como ya dije antes este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que siguen esta historia pero también se lo dedico muy especialmente a HIKARI TANIZAKI

Gracias por apoyarme tanto loca y bueno aca esta mi parte del trato jajaja espero pronto tu parte xD

¡¡¡FELICES NAVIDADES (ATRASADAS -.-u) Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN AÑO!!! n.n


End file.
